


The Jade Green Jumper

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Flirty boys, Jumpers, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco want to buy a jumper that he knows will suit Harry far better than himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	The Jade Green Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, lovely mods. 
> 
> This is based on the prompt: _Borrow._

“What do you think?” Draco asked, holding up a jumper in front of his lithe frame. “It’s the most exquisite jade green, and the material is to _die_ for. Do you think I ought to treat myself?”

Harry considered his boyfriend’s question. The cashmere jumper was beautiful but it wasn’t as form-fitting or as formal as Draco’s typical sartorial choices. Quite honestly, it looked a little more like something that he’d have picked out for himself. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Harry replied, unable to keep the smile out of his voice. “But just so you know, if you _do_ decide to buy it, it may well get pinched.”

Draco’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “That’s what I was counting on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
